I Hate Everything About You
by AyameAsylum
Summary: Draco, being the miserable soul that he is, thinks that he is doomed to spend his life alone after the breakup with his 4 year girlfriend Pansy. He then goes in search of comfort of the mudblood girl Granger. Is it love? or Lust?
1. At The Summer's End

The summer was worse than ever before. Yes his friends did write to him but under the circumstances, he was not aloud to see any of them until school started again. Damn his Father for exiling his family. Wizards pure blood and blood traitors alike were ashamed of him, the pure bloods because his Father failed, blood traitors because he supported the Dark Lord. Bloody Hell he thought to himself he could not wait for the new term to start. Seventh year, his last, and he had been made Quiddich Captain, this time for sure Slytherin would win the cup. He brushed back his long blonde hair and rubbed his temples. All of this stress was starting to give him a headache. All he could think about was how comfortable his bed was. He closed his eyes and started to drift off into a thoughtless sleep when suddenly a piercing voice entered his mind and jolted him out of his rest.

"Draco, Dear would you please come down here." He sighed.

"Yes Mum." He slid of of his bed and walked down the stairs. Entering the den he saw his mother sitting on the chair by the fire reading a book. "You called Mother?"

"Yes, under the circumstances with your Father...I will be staying somewhere safe, but you will not be able to contact me. I was planning on sending you away for the last few days of summer."

"But Mum, I could just stay here it is only three more days."

"If you wish Draco, but I would rather you did stay with a friend it would be safer." Without another word she got up and took a bag that he had not noticed before hand.

"You're leaving...Now?"

"Yes." She stepped outside and gave her only son one last look, she spun on the spot and she was gone. Draco blinked. He was alone for the next three days, completely alone, his summer just got worse.

Three days later Draco had apperated himself to an alleyway by King's Cross and dragged his trunk two blocks to the Hogwarts Express. He spent no time trying to find his friends, his real friends would come and find him. He boarded the train and went straight for the back where all of the Slytherins sat. When he sat down he was immediately approached by his four friends, or rather cronies. Theodore Nott, Blaise Zambini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. The four of them had been Draco's friends since their first year and they knew almost everything about each other, well at least Nott Zambini and Malfoy did, it wasn't exactly a secret that Crabbe and Goyle weren't the smartest.

"Nott, how was your summer?" Draco asked not really caring but he hadn't heard from his friend all summer the least he could do is tell him what happened.

"Nothing of interest really, I did go to Blaise's place to practice Quiddich."

"Oh by the way, guess who the new Quiddich Captain is?" Malfoy said with a smug look.

Nott's jaw dropped. "Really? They made you, the biggest git on the team, the new Captain."

"Yes they did and if _someone_ doesn't watch their mouth..." He smirked. "...They won't be on the team this year." Draco was joking of course, he would always put his cronies on the team before someone that he wouldn't get along with. The guys went on talking about their summers but Draco really had no input since his summer was rather dull. He mostly kept quiet and listened in about their Quiddich games and their love life, something else Draco lacked in ever since he and Pansy broke up.

The sun started to set which gave warning that they would be there soon. Draco and his fellow Slytherins changed into their robes and prepared for another year at this school that he among others so dreaded. The train pulled up and lurched to a stop, Draco and his friends disembarked and headed towards the horseless carriages, which to Draco and Nott were not horseless.

"Blaise -" Theo started as the carriage pulled away, heading towards the castle. "- I am starving, I really hope that the old git doesn't talk too much."

"Yeah, heh heh heh, I'd rather 'e be dead..." Chimed in Goyle.

"I think that we would all wish that you stupid sod." Zambini snapped at Goyle.

"Somebody is in a rough mood. Did you have a fight with your girl?" Said Draco with one of his classic sneers.

"Bog Off Malfoy!" Why did he hang out with these guys when all they do is rag on him. "I know you guys hate her in the first place." Now Zambini was pissed.

"It's not that we hate her mate, it's just that well even though she's a Slytherin like us...she's only half-blood. She's not like us, and your Mum wont let you marry her."

"Honestly I'm starting not to care what my Mum thinks, I love Tracy, and she doesn't love me anymore."

"What?" Said Draco, Theo and Crabbe simultaneously

"SHE DUMPED ME! We're finished, through, Done! She got upset that I wouldn't let her meet Mum and...told me to bugger off."

"Oh...I'm sorry mate, you were too good for her anyways." Theo gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.  
"I don't care, I loved her."

_So much drama in one little carriage ride._ Draco thought as they finally reached the school. His stomach gave a loud rumble, hoping that Dumbledore did keep his speech short he started to regret not buying anything from the snack trolly. They took their seats in the Great Hall and Draco eyed up the other Slytherins to see if he could find Pansy. She was nowhere to be found, his spirits lifted. _Maybe she didn't come this year._ But his mood crashed when he saw the person that made spending an hour with his ex-girlfriend seem like the best thing ever. Potter. He made his life living hell last year and one good thing about his summer alone is he was able to think up a plan to get back at him. Alas he came up with nothing. What pissed him off even more is that he had walked into the great hall with that blood traitor Weasley girl on his arm. What a terrible combination.

Dumbledore's speech was short and the food was great, with a full stomach Draco headed up to his room. Being the Quiddich Captain he had his own room, just like the Prefects, it was a nice cozy room with a heater in the middle and a great big bed with room enough for two. Everything was decorated with silver and green, just like he liked it. He opened his trunk and pulled out a few things that he took from his home, including a picture of his dear Mother. He missed her and really hoped that she was going to be safe, wherever she was. Changing into his pajamas he crawled into his nice warm bed and dozed off.

The next morning he headed to the Great Hall to get some breakfast in him and pick up his schedule. Professor Snape passed him his schedule, when he looked down he saw, to his displeasure, his first three classes were with none other than...Gryffindors. "Damn it to Hell!" He swore loudly causing Theo to look at him with a questioning look. Then he looked at his own schedule and smirked.

"Good thing I dropped Care of Magical Creatures eh?" He laughed.

"At least the first class is double Potions, with our own head of house."

"Yeah but look at that mate." Theo said as he pointed to Malfoy's schedule. "Double Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms...All with Gryffindors. Then Ancient Runes?...Ancient Runes? Why the bloody hell are you taking Ancient Runes?" Draco scowled and snatched his schedule away from him.

"I find it interesting, just because you're too thick to understand, does not mean that I cannot understand it." With that he decided he had enough to eat and he was going to head off to his Potions class.

He was early, even Snape wasn't there yet. He sat down and opened up his book, Advanced Potion Making Volume 2, he flipped through the potions book looking for anything interesting. The door opened, Draco did not even bother to look up, he assumed that it was just Snape. A small girlish cough told him he was wrong. He turned around to see Hermione Granger. _Yuck! _He thought to himself. She looked around, and then back at him.

"Where is everybody?"

"They're obviously not here now are they?" He sneered, she just glared at him and made a rude gesture. No sooner did she sit down, the other students started to show up. Eventually Snape showed as well.

"Attention class, we will be starting off with a little refresher, I am sure that you all remember the Draught of Living Death? I want you to work with partners..." Harry and Ron immediately shifted next to each other, Snape obviously saw this. "No, no, no Mister Potter...I will be choosing who you work with." They locked eyes, he knew this was not going to be good. Snape started to pair off the students and to Draco's horror he was purposely putting each Slytherin with a Gryffindor partner! He looked helplessly at Theo as Snape paired one of his best friends off with that incompetent fool Longbottom. "Malfoy! Would you care to pay attention when I am talking to you instead of making eyes at Mister Nott?" Draco felt his cheeks redden.

"Sorry Sir...What were you saying?"

"You are with Miss Granger, now move."

"But Sir!" Draco moaned. "I cannot work with _Her!_"

"You can and you will Mister Malfoy..." Snape's lips curled into a sneer "If you do not move now, I will be forced to take points from my own house." Draco groaned, collected his things and moved to the empty seat next to her. Draco had a rather large frown on his face and he had no impulse to hide it when he looked at her.

"Don't worry Malfoy, I am not enjoying this either."

"Question Granger, is there any potion in this book you can't do?"

"Probably not, why? Are you worried you are not up to my standards potions wise?" Draco sniffed disapprovingly.

"Honestly Granger do you really think I give a damn what your 'standards' are? Just make the potion and leave me alone!" She huffed and opened her mouth as if she was about to give him a rather nasty retort, then she shut her mouth and flipped open her book then proceeded to shove it into his chest.

"I am not doing all of your work because you are too much of an incompetent git." Draco let out a low growl and took the book from her.

"So what am I supposed to do now then?"

"If you really wish to be of any help just read the ingredients off for me, can you at least do that?" He nodded as he looked over at Theo who;s cauldron just exploded. He shook his head, poor Theo working with Longbottom. At least he was working with a pure blood, granted he was a blood traitor, but none the less a pure blood. By the end of class two more cauldrons exploded. One being Seamus Finagan's who was paired with Pansy Parkinson, and the other being Zambini and Weasley's. To Draco's delight Weasley had gotten the potion all over his face and for some reason started growing large puss filled boils all over. His potion on the other hand was way about Snape's standards, which caused both he and Hermione to gain 20 house points.

Draco was definitely not looking forward to his next class. Care of Magical Creatures with that half-giant oaf. He did not know if he could handle both him and Potter's little crew. The thought actually made him a little nauseous as he headed down the grounds to Hagrid's hut. He and his friends arrived just in time for class to start, at least there were o biting books this year, Draco thought as Hagrid asked them to open their books up to the first chapter.

"Centaurs? But Hagrid!-" That brainy know-it-all witch pipped up. "-How are you going to coerce one to come here? They hate humans, especially Wizards."

"Well there is one, Harry you met him befor' remember Firenze? From ya' first year? He agreed to come here 'n talk about being a Centaur." Hagrid had an unmistakable grin under his great big bushy beard. "Firenze, could ya' pleas come out?" Hagrid said to what seemed to be nobody until the Centaur came out from behind the hut.

"What a filthy, disgusting half-breed, no wonder he and that oaf get along." Draco said to his friends, which got a loud snicker from the Slytherins but definitely got a rise out of Harry. He whipped around not paying attention to Hagrid anymore.

"Shove off Malfoy before I make you eat your words."

"Oh I would _love _to see you try Potter." Spat Draco as he pulled out his wand, Harry did the same. Draco reacted faster though. "Stupify!" Draco shouted, Harry fell to the ground.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Someone had shouted before Hagrid had even realized that there was a fight. He rushed over to them as Draco lay frozen on the ground all he could see was Hagrid's great big hulking frame. "Hagrid, Malfoy attacked Harry, that's why I did that!" Draco heard Hermione's voice ring out to the class all he could do was lay there and stare at the sky, not even able to defend himself from the allegations, or at least lie his way out. Hermione released his curse after they revived Harry. Draco opened his mouth to retort and Hagrid just put up a giant hand to stop him.

"No Malfoy, You're getting detention...but, so is Miss Granger because she did attack you. Self-defense or defending your friends does not count. Three days each." Draco swore loudly but fortunately for him Hagrid didn't hear it because of the loud objections coming from Harry and Ron.

By the time Draco was at Ancient Runes, he had a massive headache. He sat down in his seat and rubbed his temples and groaned. He was in no mood for this class today, and it was only the first day. He could not concentrate all class so he spent it shooting little balls of magic at Granger, they didn't hurt they were just annoying. He knew he was pissing her off and this seemed to amuse him even more. The class ended and Draco gathered up his things and left, he hurried out of the class room to get to lunch. He Was Starving. On his way down the stairs he was hit and before he knew what had happened his legs had snapped together and he tumbled down a few of the stairs, enough to draw attention and laughter to himself. _Leg Binding Curse! _He unbound himself and stood up, as he brushed himself off he looked around. Hermione was standing at the top of the stairs, wand in hand, smiling like it was the funniest thing she had ever seen. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at her.

"You Filthy Mudblood! You'll pay for that!" He was just about to curse her when he felt another wand against the middle of his back.

"You do anything to her, and you won't live to see lunch." Said the unmistakable voice of the Weasley bitch. He did not lower his wand but he turned to face her, she scowled at him.

"This has nothing to do with you Weasley, now Bugger Off!" She looked as if she might hit him more than curse him. Either way Draco knew how she was and decided to just walk away. That Mudblood would get what was coming to her. He continued to the Great Hall where he was greeted by his friends.

"Heard you took a spill because of that Granger girl." Theo said with a snide look on his face. "You, the infamous Draco Malfoy, falling head over heels for a brainy know it all." He laughed but his happiness was short lived when Draco punched him in the gut. Theo grunted and tried to catch his breath for several minutes. _At least that shut him up. _Draco thought. He quickly shoved food down his throat and headed to the library, he could get some peace and quiet there and maybe he could get a start on his Runes homework. Unbelievable, he had homework on his first day. Draco found the book he was looking for and sat down at the furthest back table, pulled out a quill, parchment and his homework and started to work. Draco was alone and he liked it that way, he could do without his friends and especially Pansy, he could definitely do without her. He had almost finished his work, just a few problems left, and he was stuck. _Just my luck, fucking unbelievable, I swear I will be here all night. _He slammed his head face down into his book just as someone walked in behind him, laughing, it was a girl's laugh and she obviously saw his pathetic attempt to knock himself into a coma with his school books. He turned around to see Granger. _Is she Following me? _He was just about to make an evil comment about her dirty blood when he had a brilliant thought.

"Er...Granger...Could you come here?" He tried to smile but then he realized she might think he's being suspicious.

"What do you want Malfoy? I'm really not in the mood for your stupid mudblood jokes."

"No, just...come here please? I sort of...need...help." Draco mumbled and he saw her eyes light up with delight, either she was way too excited about tutoring someone, or she took great pleasure in a Slytherin asking for Gryffindor help. Either way she headed over and sat across the table from him.

"You are still working on this? Bloody hell, I finished this assignment ages ago."

"Merlin Granger, none of us are bloody know it all's like you. Give me a break!"

"You seem like you really need help. I, unlike some, have pity so I'll help you with your homework...This time." In about fifteen minutes he was done with his homework.

"Thanks Granger, but this does not change things between us."


	2. The Deal

**Author's Note: Yes Eryk Lestrange I will be going into Draco and Pansy's break up, you will see it in this chapter and some to come.**

**This chapter will have more drama in it than the last, hopefully you will enjoy.**

N.E.W.T year was, if at all possible, much harder than O.W.L year. Draco had so much homework that her barely had any time for his 'friends'. He was starting to regret taking Ancient Runes, and his Arithmacy class seemed like a mistake as well. He had never had this much homework in his life. Sitting in the common room, he was not making much progress. His friends were imbeciles and the only person that could possibly help was Pansy. _Great..._ Before he decided to set his books on fire, he figured he should go to bed and put an end to this tortuous first week. His bed never seemed so inviting. He removed his robes then changed into his nightclothes and flung himself onto his ever so comfortable four-poster bed. Sleep invaded his body almost immediately.

The room was too quiet, he got out of his bed but something was different. Walking along the hallway and down the stairs, he realized he was home. _How did I get home? _He walked into the den and heard a loud noise from the yard. Draco looked out the back window to see his Mother sitting with Pansy out on the patio, sunbathing and talking. He walked out side and was greeted with a shrill little scream as warm bare arms were wrapped around him and he was tackled to the ground.

"Eurgh! Pansy. Off. Now!" She let go of him and they got up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her as he looked questioningly over to his Mother.

"What do you mean? Hello I am trying to get some colour before the school year starts."

"So...We're still friends then?"

"Draco...You're acting weird, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Pansy but confused. Just must be hungry is all."

"Confused about what? Nothing is different than the way it used to be."

"But did we not break up?" Pansy looked as if she was going to cry.

"So, that's what this is all about? You wish to break up with me?"

"NO! I thought that already happened, it must have just been a bad dream that's all. I thought we were apart, and I thought we were in school...and that the Weasley bitch was threatening to curse me...or hit me...and something to do with that mudblood Granger." Pansy frowned and shook her head. She gave him a hug and then walked off.

His Mother went into the kitchen to make dinner while Pansy and Draco curled up together on the grass under the shade of a great big oak tree. Draco was twirling her hair around his finger, while she stared into the sky looking for shapes in the clouds.

"Draco?..." She asked apprehensively. "I was wondering something."

"What is it?" He asked, not really paying attention to her but hearing her none the less.

"Why were you dreaming of mudbloods and blood traitors?"

"I wasn't I just had a dream about school and they were in it." She seemed satisfied with this answer because she did not pester him with any more questions.

Everything faded out as if a fog had suddenly come down blocking Pansy from his view. He was standing alone in the streets in just a pair of black jeans. A voice spoke to him echoing all around as if coming from above.

"DRACO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" He recognized the voice, it was shrill and stern...It was Pansy's voice.

"Do what?"

"YOU LYING CHEATING GIT!" Draco unintentionally cringed at the word 'cheating'. "I HOPE YOU ROT IN THE PITS OF HELL! YOU STUPID SELFISH BASTARD!"

"What are you on about you psycho bitch!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? WITH HER? I HOPE YOUR BITS FALL OFF FOR WHAT YOU DID! I SHOULD KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MAN!"

"I Did Not Cheat On You! YOU CHEATED ON ME! I Did Not Do Anything Wrong You Selfish Bitch!" He yelled into the sky.

Draco awoke back in his green, silver and black four-poster bed drenched in sweat. He rolled onto his back and all of the memories flooded back. Pansy. Catching her with his next door neighbour. Then weeks later after he THOUGHT it was over, she walked in on him snogging Daphne Greengrass. It was because of this little incident that he had not spoken to either of them since then. Also why he decided on being alone for a while, aside from the fact that he had no time for a girlfriend, he was too busy doing his bloody homework. Deciding that he couldn't get back to sleep he crawled out of his bed, dressed in his casual clothes and headed out to the grounds, it was barely light out and he knew that the lake looked beautiful at this time. Sitting by it could be a relaxing way to start off the morning before spending all day doing all the work his teachers assigned him. He sat down by the lake staring off into the distance watching the giant squid occasionally flip a huge tentacle out of the water before bringing it back down with a splash. The sun was completely over the horizon now and Draco could hear voices of other students on the ground.

"I guess I am not alone anymore..." He said to himself as he sighed. Before he could get up and head back to the castle the voices grew louder. He looked over to them, it must have been a bad omen of the day to come, Granger and Weasley were heading his way. He swore to himself as he tried to pretend he did not notice them. He picked up a few stones from the side of the lake and started to skip them across the water. For a few minutes he felt as if he was alone again until a voice broke his tranquil silence.

"And what has that lake ever done to you Malfoy? Or are you just trying to hit the Giant Squid?" Draco's muscles tensed at the thought of being directly addressed by a mudblood.

"How Dare You Speak To Me You Filthy Mudblood! Go Away!" He spat those words at Hermione like venom from a snake. She pulled her wand on him but he was faster.

"Rictrumsempra!" He shouted sending a blast of purple light at Hermione who was forced back onto the ground rolling around with uncontrollable laughter. He turned his wand on Ginny who had already put both of her hands up as if to surrender. _Lucky me, I don't have to fight her too. _

"Get out of here Weasley before I curse you too!" He yelled at her before she turned around and ran. He released the curse on Hermione and she just laid there, trying to catch her breath. Draco stood over her body with a menacing glare.

"You do know I could have done much worse...Right?" She nodded staring up at him now. "I will do just that...unless you adhere to my conditions..." She had regained her breath and she stood up now staring him straight in the eyes.

"What conditions? Why do I owe You anything?"

"Because I can make your life a living HELL! And because I need your help..." Draco trialled off during his last few words.

"Like, tutoring you?" She laughed in his face. "I Will NOT Help someone like You."

"You Will...or else."

"Or Else What?"

"This..." Draco said in almost a whispered voice. "Crucio!" and Hermione was on the ground screaming in pain for what seemed like ever but was only seconds. He let off the curse and looked into her eyes. "Help me, and I will lay off you and your friends. Reject my offer and I will make sure the rest of the term will be the worst days of your life."


	3. A Big Mistake, A New Friend

**Author's Note: Yes I know that the last chapter was a bit short. I figured that it was a good spot to leave off. No complaining just enjoy please? I'm glad to see that my story became so popular so fast. Glad to know that I have fans. Thanks guys. Okay no more bullshit here's the third chapter. Enjoy, 3 A.J.M. Pendragon**

Monday...Three weeks into the term. Draco was standing at the entrance to the Library. He looked at his watch and then looked back at the corridor before him, tapping his foot impatiently. He looked up at the sound of hurried footsteps. _There she is...Finally. _"Where Have You Been?" He asked Hermione, a slight trace of anger and annoyance in his voice.

"I do have a life you know. I was busy with my friends doing things that were more important."

"Don't push me Granger, you and I both know that we have a lot of homework to do. N.E.W.T's...This sucks."

"Stop complaining.." She muttered as she walked past him and sat down at one of the tables. "What do you want to start on?" Why was she bothering to help him? Plain and simple. She was scared to death of him, he wasn't just some Slytherin prat, this was a Death Eater that could and probably would try to kill her and her parents.

"I was thinking" Draco said as he sat down next to her. "That we should start on the Care of Magical Creatures essay...I mean you're friends with the brute and I don't know a lick about, nor would I like to know about, any of the blasted things he tries to get us to pet." Hermione just sighed and pulled out her copy of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' and flipped a few pages before making a delighted sound.

"We're doing a paper on the Level Five creatures...Which one?"

"I have no idea..." He looked at her book. "You decide."

"Fine." She pulled the book from him. "Manticore. A Highly dangerous Greek beast with the head of a man, body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion. As dangerous as the Chimaera...Malfoy! Are you even listening to me? I Am Trying To Help You!" She glared at him. He was staring absentminded at her lips as she spoke. He jolted back to reality when she snapped at him.

"Huh? What? Um...Sorry...You were saying?"

"I was saying that the Manticore is just as dangerous and as rare as a Chimaera...It makes a cooing sound as it eats its pray, it's skin repels almost all charms and it's tail can sting you which causes instant death." Malfoy was busy scrawling notes on some parchment and did not look up right away. Hermione was staring at him, she had never really been this close to him before and never had the chance to notice how soft his hair looked. She shook her head and looked back at him. He looked up at her questioningly. "So the main part of the essay is to write about how to defend and if necessary destroy the animal. Do you at least know how to defend yourself against a Manticore?"

"Well...there really is no way is there? I mean...Impervious to charms...and you can't get close to it because it'll sting you and then you'll...well die. So just avoid them then eh?" He smiled halfheartedly, and for a moment it seemed like he had forgotten that he and Hermione were enemies.

"Well I guess so because...Oh bloody hell I can't think of anything, so yeah, let's go with that." Malfoy laughed at this.

"Really? You, the know it all mudblood, don't know the answer to a simple homework question?"

"Well I don't bloody well know all the fucking answers now do I?" She snapped at him before gathering up her books and started to walk away.

"No! Wait Please?" There was a hint of desperation in his voice that made her stop and turn. She looked at him and felt a pang of pity for him.

"Malfoy, it's late, when is your next free period?"

"Tomorrow, after Arithmacy."

"Meet me by the lake, we can work on that Ancient Runes homework then. Okay?" She smiled sweetly at him. _Maybe...She isn't all that bad._

"I'll see you there." He said and she started walking away again. "Oh and Granger..." She stopped and turned around again. "For once, I am actually looking forward to doing some homework." Hermione felt her cheeks turn red as she turned around once again and left. Draco noticed himself staring at the spot where she was for a good ten minutes before he moved. He gathered his things and headed back down to his dormitory. He tossed his rucksack in the corner of his room, happy during moments like this that he had his own room, and threw himself onto his bed. He stared at the curtained top of his fourposter bed. For some reason he was in a great mood and he didn't want this feeling to end. He closed his eyes and drifted slowly asleep.

He awoke drenched in sweat again. _Another bloody nightmare! God I hate her. _He pummeled his pillow and shifted, his eyes fell on the window. It was such a lovely sight, the clouds were like inky black blots against a deep blue paper. The moon was full and it was just bright enough to light up the grounds as well. He got up to sit by the window, he watched a few owls fly by and he felt at peace. For a few moments it was as if nothing was wrong, the Dark Lord was not trying to kill half Wizard population off, his Father was not in jail, and he was not some pompous arse who thought blood mattered. It was just as it was, and he liked it that way.

The first few classes had flown by, and as he promised to Hermione he left her and her friends alone. He was getting glares from Potter and Weasley but he ignored it. He was in too good of a mood to let those two idiots to ruin his day. After his Arithmacy class he met up with Hermione by the lake. He had thought ahead and brought a blanket to sit on. He seated himself down and watched the lake again. There was no sign of the Giant Squid this time though. He laid back on the blanket and stared at the clouds. He brushed his hair out of his eyes with his hand and put them both behind his head before closing his eyes and listening to the birds. It wasn't until a shadow covered him when he opened his eyes again. He looked up into the soft brown eyes of Hermione.

"Why hello there Granger." Draco said with a smirk. "How were your classes?"

"Not bad. I really can not stand Professor Binns's lectures. I mean, it's not just Ron and Harry who fall asleep in that class. Everybody does, even me. I Hate it."

"Really Granger...You hate a class? This must be front page news! I'll go alert the Prophet right away!"

"You even try that Malfoy and I will curse your bits off." She said, it sounded like a threat but she was smiling when she said it. _Better not to test her though. _"So, shall we get started?" She asked him as she settled down next to him and pulled out her books. "Ancient Runes...Wait a minute, isn't Pansy in our class. Why are you asking for my help? Why can't she help you?" Malfoy cringed slightly at the mention of Pansy.

"If you must know...We broke up, and I cannot stand to be around her anymore."

"Why?"

"Must you ask so many questions Granger?"

"If you want my help with your homework." She smirked evilly at him, he glared.

"Well she cheated on me. With my neighbour Glenn..." Draco had a saddened look on his face.

"Really? I'm surprised..." Hermione said, more to herself than to Draco. He looked at her funny then continued.

"Well that's not it though...After I literally walked in on her and Glenn..." He made a gesture. "You know...Well I figured it was over. Big Mistake. Because then she caught me snogging Daphne, and she totally flipped her wig. So she screamed at me and I screamed back, and we've just not talked ever since." Now he looked like he was going to cry. Hermione put a comforting arm around him. Surprisingly he didn't push her away. It felt good to be cared about again. For a moment he felt great, but then he shrugged her off his shoulder. It was starting to feel like he had Pansy back for a moment, he didn't want that. "So...about this homework then?"

This Saturday was the first Hogsmead trip of the year. The first chance Draco had to hang out with his friends in a while. He woke up early and dragged Theo out of bed and forced him to go have breakfast with him. They headed down to an almost empty Great Hall and sat down at the very deserted Slytherin table.

"Draco you fuck, why are we up so early?"

"Hogsmead you prick. You're going to go with me to a few stores and then we'll have lunch at the Three Broomsticks. We'll meet people there."

"Well why aren't they up? All I see is us, some Hufflepuffs and that twat Potter and his friends."

"Because I want to get there early and get some of the 'shopping' I have to do, done first." Theo gave him a questioning look but said nothing and continued to eat his breakfast.

The trip to Hogsmead was very pleasant. Theo kept his mouth shut most of the time so Draco was able to listen to the birds and the other strange creatures that lurked in the forest around them. When they arrived in Hogsmead Draco made a beeline for Zonko's Joke Shoppe. Once inside he decided to slip away from Theo so he could purchase some items in peace. He then went down the road to a shoppe that was a little more..._Adult_...While he was there he bought himself some fun little aphrodisiac potions. He figured since he wasn't with Her anymore, why not try and get with someone else? Something inside of him growled with pleasure at the thought of it. He took care of his business and met back up with Theo at Three Broomsticks. There they found Zambini and his new girlfriend who was, to Draco's horror, Daphne Greengrass, he moaned with displeasure when he saw her, and apparently the feeling was mutual. He and Theo sat down with them while Daphne went off to get them some drinks.

"So...I thought you were MADLY in love with Tracy Hmm?" Said Theo with the biggest smirk Draco had ever seen on him.

"Piss off Nott...I'm using her to get back at Tracy, ya know...Make her jealous. S'not like I wos the first to use her anyways...Right Draco?" Blaise winked at Draco who shot him a dirty look. He was already drunk they could tell, and it just got worse to the point where he could no longer take it anymore.

"I'm going to have to get going." Draco said finally. "No Theo. You stay. I'd like some time alone." He got up and left without another word and headed straight back for the castle. He figured he would go back eat lunch and head off to the dormitories for some solitude.

"Malfoy!" A girl's voice called out to him from behind. _No Such Luck Eh? _He stopped and without turning around.

"Go away Daphne I really am in no mood for You right now." He said.

"Daphne? Er...No?" The voice said as she got closer. Draco turned around to look dead into Hermione's eyes, whom almost walked into him.

"Oi! Granger, what-?" She just smiled.

"Malfoy I have something for you, found this in a store and strangely enough it made me think of you." She reached into her bag and pulled out a book, then handed it to him.

"Ancient Runes Made Easy? What's this for?"

"It's for you, to help you with your rune homework. I thought it might be a good idea if I can't help you." Draco had a small frown on his face. "You don't like it?"

"No I do...It's just that...I sort of...Well...Enjoy our little homework study sessions." She was very surprised with this response as was he.

"Do you?"

"No I was just being nice Granger. For a know it all witch like you, you sure are thick sometimes." She blushed at this, then opened her mouth to say something then she shut it again. "What? Say something if you have something to say."

"It's nothing, never mind. I...Uh...Well I have to go meet Harry and Ron..I'll see you...Later." She said before hurrying off. Draco was aware that his cheeks were burning as he turned and walked away. _She makes me feel...strange..._

**Make sure you leave your comments and reviews. If you don't let me know what I'm doing wrong or right I can't make it better! Hell leave me an anonymous review if you don't want me to know your name. Just Do It! **


	4. The Bitch and the Pain, Crazy, Insane

**Author's Note: I got an anonymous review from somebody who complained, politely but complained none the less, that Hermione gave in too quickly to Draco's wishes and that she wouldn't normally give in to the cruciatus curse. Well first off that's the best part of creative writing. It's my choice how she gives in. Second off, the cruciatus curse hurts. Go get stabbed with a bunch of needles in every inch of your skin and then tell me you wont give in to somebody pretty damn easy. :) 500 sommat times my story has been read. Thanks for reading. Here's chapter four.**

Draco awoke Monday morning feeling extremely lonely. He looked at his calender, and surprisingly enough a month had already gone by. A small bit of excitement erupted inside of him. _This month is October, October means Halloween! _Even as a young boy he had adored Halloween, he and his family would dress up, his Mother would make an amazing feast, and his father would read him a fairy tale, be it 'The Wizard and The Hopping Pot' or 'Babbity Rabbity and Her Cackling Stump'. He sighed, and brushed his hair back and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were sunken in just ever so slightly the shine from his silver eyes was gone leaving them a dull and faded grey. He felt almost as if he was dying. He dressed himself and pretended to feel at least halfway decent, as he headed up to the Great Hall. After a much needed breakfast he headed off to his Herbology class. Never had a big thing for plants really, and when he came to Hogwarts his fondness for plants disappeared completely because not only were most of them boring but if they weren't boring they were trying to eat you! His attitude during the years had not changed in the least. He paid enough attention just to pass the class. This year he cared even less, he didn't need Herbology N.E.W.T.S where he was going after he moved on from this god forsaken school. He hadn't noticed that the class had ended. All of the sudden he was standing alone in Greenhouse 6. He gathered up his things and headed out the door. The sun had risen to the top of the sky, making it some time around mid-day, he took a stroll around the lake during his free period. This year, it seems, the lake had become his favourite place to spend his free time. Usually it would be the common room where he spent all of his time. It was dark, damp and most of the time secluded. The lakeside was completely different. It was bright, sunny, and there was always a load of people around. His feet wandered him right to the edge of the forbidden forest. He climbed into a tree and laid down on a branch. Draco could see right up into the sky through the bits of space in between the leaves of the trees. The soft breeze blew his hair gently into his face and back again. There was a sound of tweeting birds nearby and the peaceful sound of people happily talking to each other. He just couldn't comprehend that people could be happy when there were people like him who had their loved ones in Askaban and the Dark Lord was threatening families such as his. How could there be happiness? How could there be joy? How could there be love?...When there is so much hate and pain...?

He had just finished another dreadful Potions class at least it wasn't a double. Snape had forced them to create a love potion...with partners again. Snape seemed to have been making them work with partners a lot lately. Always the same too.

"So...Er...Whats next then?" Said Draco.

"Really? So you haven't been listening to me then have you? The Rosemary you dolt! Four pinches."

"Okay! Okay! Merlin's beard Granger! Ya don't have to bite my head off now." He smirked when he said this but not in his usual git-like way, more so in a joking sort of way.

She was starting to grow on him and he had realized during the class that being partnered up with the most clever witch of their age, mudblood or not, was not that bad. He had been having feelings like this a lot lately. Not caring, happy go lucky, peaceful thoughts. Although his thoughts were far from 'happy', he constantly awoke with nightmares. Nightmares about his Father, his Mother, the Dark Lord and worst of all Pansy. He could not close his eyes without seeing Pansy giving him that horrible sneer that she had inherited from himself, and if she wasn't sneering at him in his dreams she was screaming at him and calling him a cheater. That just made his blood boil and...he always had to hit something. Just the thought of her made him furious. Sometimes he wished he had someone that could tell him that everything was going to be fine. But he knew there was no such person and he knew that if there was a such person that they would be lying.

_No! Everything is not going to be okay you dolt! Be a man and deal with your problems! Forget her...she's not worth it. There are plenty more girls out there go find a new one._

As Draco's mind wandered he found himself at the Library again. It was empty with the exception of the Librarian. He seated himself down in the far corner, which seemed to be his favourite spot this year, and opened up one of his favourite books hoping to finish it finally. He was deep into the last chapter when a small tap on his shoulder he jumped clear out of his seat and turned around his hand in his pocket ready to grab his wand, but then he froze, he was staring into the soft brown eyes of Hermione Granger.

"Oh! Hello Granger...What do you want. I was kind of in the middle of reading this book and you scared me and..._whew_..." He took a deep breath, his heart was pounding against his chest. "Sorry...So..What?"

"Well I was just looking for you because...I needed someone to talk to...Could you possibly listen to me for a few minutes, without making any jokes or anything?" Draco smirked but he nodded as well. "I just had a huge fight with Ron..." She looked as if she was on the verge of tears. "He's such and Idiot sometimes!"

"Granger is that all this is about? The Weasley kid? Because I really don't have time for this."

"No...Malfoy..Um It involves you too. See yesterday when we were working on our Arithmacy homework, Ron got...well maybe it was jealousy maybe it was just because he's an idiot but he started with me about being with you, he thinks we're snogging on the side...and he and Harry aren't talking to me anymore...Could you do something about it? Please? I swear I'll do anything for you."

"What could I possibly need from you Granger eh?"

"Idunno but I just need some help!"

"Well I can think of one thing. How about this, I help you with your friends and you will give me one free request. What I want, when I want. Deal?" He held out his hand to her.

"Deal." She said as she grabbed his hand, her hand practically crushed by his stronger larger one.

A few weeks had gone by and Hermione had not seen hide not hair of Malfoy although he had kept to his promise and gotten Harry and Ron to lay off her tutoring him, she still had her end of the deal to uphold and was starting to get nervous. Well not so much nervous as anxious and curious as to what he might have her do. Probably something horrible that gets her in trouble.

It was Saturday and Draco had nothing to do. Well he had homework but he could do that later. Then he noticed that Pansy was staring daggers at him for what seemed like quite some time. He looked her dead in the eyes.

"What Parkinson?"

"Well, awfully rude aren't you today?"

"What do you want?" He was in no mood for her, she just really pissed him off lately.

"I was just wondering...I know that we, well broke up and all, but I've been starting to miss you..." She got up and walked over to him and sat next to him on the emerald couch. "I've really, really missed you." She placed a hand on Draco's leg and started rubbing his thigh. He twitched slightly but did nothing to stop her. "I was wondering...If maybe...we could go up to your room, I know you have that great big room all to yourself, and we could 'study'?" Draco had a smile on his face when she finished her sentence.

"I would love to Parkinson...except for the fact that I hate you! Remember?"

"But Draco my love...I would be more than willing to forgive you for cheating on me."

"YOU CHEATED ON ME FIRST YOU STUPID TWAT!" And with that he stood up and stormed out.

He didn't know where he was going but he just had to get away from that wretched harpy. He wanted to be alone so the Library and the lakeside were completely out of the question. He headed up to the seventh floor. There was a room up there that he knew he could hide in. Just up a flight of stairs and through the portrait of the man with the dog and he was on the seventh floor. He went down the hall and paced back and fourth 3 times in the center corridor across from the tapestry of the dancing trolls. A door materialized in the wall and he entered the room. It was dark lit with just a few candles, the floor was carpeted and there was a black fourposter bed. He threw himself onto the bed for a nap, just what his body was craving. He closed his eyes and then realized that it was not a nap that he needed, it was a girl. If only the damn room could provide him with the warm flesh of a woman that he could hold against his cold skin. He sighed, there was one thing that the room could provide him with though, he closed his eyes and thought hard and a few 'books' had appeared on the table next to him. He picked up the first one and started to flip though it looking at the pictures of naked women. There was only one last thing to do.

**Authors Note: Sorry this one took so long but here it is finally chapter four! Hooray! Um so yeah I may get a bit graphic in the next few chapters...Idunno it depends on how I feel and maybe how much porn I watch. XD Okiedokie so then...yeah write a review and let me know please? And don't be all assholish please? I had to remove the annom. Reviews because of this jackoff.**


	5. The Snake Within The Snake

**Author's Note: Okay first off a big thanks to Rayne ish Morelli's Cupcake. I'm really glad that you like it so much and keep reading! Second like I said in the last note there's a very good chance that this one will get a little more graphic...and by graphic I mean sex. So if that offends you I suggest that you stop reading now. Third and finally, I'll probably get a lot done because I'm not swimming in my gym class and I'll have loads of time to do nothing. And that's enough useless babble. Read On Dramione Fans! Read On!**

Draco woke up in a warm bed inside of the Room of Requirement. It was Sunday, and it was Halloween finally. He went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. In the process of rushing down the stairs he ran into none other than...

"Oh look it's Potty and the Weasel." Harry looked as if he was going to make some sort of snide remark when he remembered his deal with Granger. "OI! Potter!" Draco yelled as they walked by. Harry and Ron turned around.

"What d'you want Malfoy?" Harry spat at him as they turned around.

"Lay off her." He said then started to walk away. Ron put his arm up to stop him.

"What the bloody hell are you going on about eh Malfoy?" Ron said.

"Hermione, lay off of her. She's had enough, just leave her alone."

"Or What, a git like you would curse us?"

"Or how about tricking us into falling for you so you can use us for your sick twisted fantasies?"

"What?" Draco's jaw dropped.

"We know you've been shagging off the side and we know you must've...well done something confuddled her or sommat to force her to sleep with you!" Harry's face was red with rage.

"You're mad! I would never touch a mudblood like her! She helps me with homework and that's all! Now just leave her alone and Fuck OFF!" Draco yelled and then stormed off down the stairs to the Great Hall his fists clenched in tight balls of fury. Now he had to just calm down and avoid Pansy all day until after the Halloween Ball. _CRAP! The Ball!_ He had completely forgotten and all the good ones would surely be gone by now. Lucky for him he could fret about this one on his own. Theo, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson were nowhere to be found. He sat down at the Slytherin table and scooped a few eggs onto his plate. Just as he was about to start eating Hermione walked up to him.

"What Did You Do Malfoy?" She was seething, he was actually a little scared from her look.

"N-nothing Granger, why? Did It get worse?" He was surprisingly ready to go kick their asses for being so mean to her.

"They aren't talking to me now. Whatever you did...Thanks a lot git!" She walked off.

"NO! Wait! Hermione!" There was a sound of desperation in his voice. She froze, and turned around.

"You just called me by...my first name." _Was she blushing? _

"Yeah what of it? Just...I'm sorry, please don't be mad. Look here, meet me by the lake at lunch time okay?" She looked at him suspiciously and then nodded before walking away.

At ten to noon Draco headed down to his room to gather a few things in a bag, before heading to the lake. When he arrived she was nowhere to be found. He laid out a blanket and stretched out on it, he was just about to fall asleep when a shadow covered his face. He opened one eye and looked up.

"Didn't think you'd make it Granger."

"Yeah well I was thinking about coming...and thinking about not coming...and I decided it would be nicer of me to actually show. What are you disappointed?"

"No..." He smiled. "I'm actually glad. I mean to be honest Granger, it's not that awful spending time with you and it's rather enjoyable."

"So why do you want me here?"

"I was thinking we could do our homework here, and...maybe have a picnic?" He said apprehensively hoping she wouldn't laugh. She didn't but she sat down next to him and was... _she's smiling! She's actually happy to be with me? _Draco grabbed his bag and pulled out some food, some fruit and a couple of sandwiches, he handed her a sandwich and grabbed his Herbology homework.

"Knowing you Granger you probably have the right book with you to do this, and I know we've already learned this a thousand times over so please spare me the lecture, but the paper is on Gillyweed, Dittany, Fanged Geranium, and something called a Mimbulus Mimbletonia. What?" Hermione was shaking her head, but she was smiling so not annoyed.

"Gillyweed...Even Neville knows what this does." She said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small purse drawn together by a golden string.

"What's that? It's not Gillyweed is it?" Hermione actually laughed at this statement.

"No you dolt. This is just a purse I've bewitched to hold a considerable amount more than it should." She opened it up and pulled out a rather large book that could not have possibly fit inside there. "Magical Mediterranean Water Plants and Their Properties." She said before he could ask. "...Native to the Mediterranean, this water plant looks like a bundle of slimy, greyish-green rat tails. When ingested it causes the user to grow gills, webbing between their toes and fingers. The effects last approximately one hour. It was discovered by Elladora Ketteridge, then later re-discovered by Beaumont Marjoribanks." She looked up at Draco, he was staring at her. "What? Did you hear me? Why didn't you write anything down?" He blinked and shook his head.

"Erm...Sorry." He grabbed out a quill and some parchment for notes and jotted down a few things. "So what about this Mimbulus Mimbletonia? I swear I've never heard of this before."

"Actually we learned about this one in our third year, but you were in the Hospital Wing because you were attacked by Buckbeak." Draco frowned at this but continued to listen to her as she reached again into her purse and pulled out another book, this one if possible bigger than the first. "There's not much on this one, it's just a cactus that's native to Assyria and it's very rare. It has boils instead of spines and apparently...well no not apparently because I've seen one before. But the boils are said to spew a rather large amount of stinksap. It's Disgusting!" She made a repulsive face. "That's all it says though, I hope that's enough information." Draco nodded.

"I'll be able to hopefully bullshit something. What's next then?"

"Well there's only two more..." She looked up at him and he was staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing..." He was smiling strangely at her.

"No...What?"

"It's just that, and don't take this the wrong way but-"

"OI! HERMIONE!" Somebody had yelled cutting him off. He looked over to see Ron heading over to them. "What're you doing with this git? Harry and I were waiting for you to show up for lunch but I guess you're busy..." He gave Draco an evil glare. "...Doing other things-"

"YOU'RE SO INSENSITIVE!" Hermione was up in a flash, her face was red and her eyes were aflame with rage. Draco could swear that Weasley looked as if he were about to crap his pants. Ron took a few steps back, his mouth dropped open and his eyes wide. "Just go Ron! I'll be in the common room later and if you're lucky I won't snap your head off."

"But Hermione, he's such a git, and he's a Slytherin. You're fraternizing with the enemy...AGAIN!"

"Ronald if you say that One. More. Time. I will make you regret it. Don't you DARE Test Me." She moved forward and he backed up tripping over a rock. Draco had seen enough, surprisingly he felt bad for the poor red-haired freak.

"Hermione...He's not worth it." Said the cool soft voice of Draco directly behind her. He placed an arm around her and she froze. "Just go sit back down. Please?" She did, he looked over to Ron.

"Weasley go tell Potter that when she is with me, you leave us alone. And like I told you before, be nice to her. She is one of your few friends. If you're going to be an outright git to her you'll scare her off." He gave Ron a smirk and turned his back on him. "And don't even think about pulling your wand on me, or I'll have your head." He said without turning around somehow knowing that Ron had reached his hand into his pocket for his wand. He stormed off leaving them alone again. Draco sat back down.

"What was all that about?" Hermione asked. "And you did it again."

"Did what now? And I should be asking you the same thing really. What is Weasley's problem?"

"You called my by my first name again."

"What of it? You didn't answer my question."

"I don't know what his problem is or Harry's for your information. Now why do you keep calling me by my first name?" There was a note of slight impatience in her voice.

"Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Is it such a big deal that you wont tell me?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes!" He did the same.

"Tell me or else."

"Or Else What?"

"I'll stop helping you with your work and you can do all your Arithmacy homework by yourself." Draco frowned. She had him there.

_I really don't want to tell her how I feel. She'll just run off. Or worse..._

"Hermione...Come with me." He stood up gathered his things and walked back towards the castle, she followed. They went down into the dungeon and stopped at a blank archway guarded by two menacing suits of armor. As Draco approached it the two suits of armor they sprang to life and flung theirs swords in front of the archway.

"Halt." The first one said.

"Thy blood runs pure in the veins of the snake. The snake whom guards a soul forgotten, her name speaks in tongue in a language unknown. Whom is this that we speak?" The second suit of armor said.

"Nagini the snake whom guards the Dark Lord." Draco said coolly without missing a heartbeat. The two suits of armor parted their swords and bowed to them.

"C'mon Hermione, this way. Be quick and quiet." He went through the archway which seemed at first to be a solid stone wall was just an illusion similar to the one at King's Cross. When the walked through the wall they entered into the Slytherin common room. In ways it was similar to the Gryffindor's room except that it was colder and damp, and the fact that everything was either black, green or silver. Draco walked straight across the room to another set of stairs that went down even further. He stopped at a door two flights down and entered the room. Inside was his room that he had all to himself. It was decorated similar to the common room but it had more things in it, especially books to Hermione's supprise.

"This is my room. Obviously." Draco said.

"Why are we here?" She asked aprehensively. Draco turned around to look at her.  
"There was something I was going to tell you before Weasley inturupted." He made his way past her to lock the door. It made a loud click and Hermione jumped.

"Why did you just lock the door?" She was nervous and you could hear it in your voice. He turned around and moved closer to her. Close enough that she could feel his breath on her. "Uh...M-malfoy...What are you doing?"

"Just...Hold still...and don't move." He moved in close and planted his lips over hers pressing them firmly together. Hermione gasped and her eyes widend. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She relaxed against his body and kissed him back. He let her go and looked at her. She was blushing fercely.

"W-what was that all about?"

"I..." _What do I say to her? How do I word this...without scaring her? _"I...want more from you than...help with homework." Hermione's eyes widend and her jaw dropped.

"What do you want from me? You can't possibly mean...?" Draco winked.

"What do you think? Sounds like a good idea to me...I mean we're already in my room and-" She slapped him.

"What kind of girl do you think I am!" She was fuming. His hand went up to his face, it was sore where she had hit him and there was a faint pink hand print across his cheek.

"I know you liked it and you want more" He moved forward and pinned her against the wall so she couldnt slap him again.

"Get off of me Malfoy..." Hermione's voice wasn't as strong as it was scared. He backed off.

"Fine. Get out then. I'll see you in class." Draco turned his back on her and she took that as a sign to leave and fast. He heard the door shut behind her and then he went and laid down on his bed he rolled over on his side so his back was to the door and he looked out the window. Feeling a cold sting against his cheek followed by something warm he put his hand up to his cheek it was wet. _I'm crying? That stupid girl, how dare she reject me...in fact how dare she make me feel this way...Why do I feel this way? What's happening..._He pushed his face into his pillow and cried. Feeling sadness and feeling weak...he cried himself into a restless sleep.

**Ha! Yeah I said this chapter was going to be graphic. I lied, and yea this one is maybe a bit corny but deal. Each romance story has to have some sort of sad soppy bit you know? Lol Leave a review tell me what you think!**


	6. Is This Really A Game?

**Author's Note: Okay this is a quick one. I Have Nothing To Say. Okay now enjoy.**

Hermione headed back up to the Gryffindor common room as fast as she could. When she arrived in the safety of the common room she flung herself onto a couch next to the fire, closed her eyes and tried to forget what had just happened. Her heart was pounding and it was not from the eight flights of stairs. Malfoy had just kissed her! She was freaking out, and to make matters worse. The fact that she had raced into the dormitory looking like she had just seen He Who Must Not Be Named in the hallway drew some attention to her. Especially the attention of Harry and Ron.

"What has you so scared Hermione?" Harry asked as they sat down on either side of her.

"N-nothing, just forget it." She said, her voice was a little shaky.

"No. Tell us Hermione. Ron told me about what happened by the lake. I'm almost certain that this has to do with him."

"Harry it's none of your business! Just please leave me alone for now!" She got up and ran off to her room, the sting of tears in her eyes.

Draco woke up to the sounds of owls and bats outside his window. His eyes were tired and sore, his face was blotchy. _What happened? _He felt like he had been hit in the head with a boulder. Then it all came back to him. _ Merlin's Beard! What have I done? I kissed...a mudblood... _He felt sick to his stomach as the sudden realization came to him. He looked out his window, it was still dark. He got up and left his room, nobody was in the common room. _It must be late. At least I slept through the Halloween Ball. _He left the common room and went up to the Entrance Hall. Nobody there as well, he headed outside before he got caught by one of those stuck up prefects. Now that he thought about it wasn't that Longbottom one? He made a mental note not to push Potter and his friends too far. He went to the lakeside sitting down on the blanket that he neglected to pick up earlier. He stretched himself out and starred up at the stars. The sky was clear, not a single cloud in the sky, it was so beautiful that way. He hummed a little song to himself as he counted the stars. All was peaceful and quiet. All of the sudden there was the sound of a twig snapping behind him. Draco sat up quickly and turned around. He couldn't see anything, but that didn't mean there wasn't anything there. He pulled out his wand. "Potter...Is that you?" He mumbled so if there was anyone near they could hear him.

"Damn twig." Harry said as he pulled off the cloak. He had his wand raised and looked furious. "What did you do to her? Don't you say you didn't because I know you Malfoy. Fess up."

"Heh, You really want to know?" Draco said as he stood up and pointed his wand at Harry. "What happens in my bedroom between a Master and his Slave has nothing to do with you Potter."

"What? How Dare You! Sectum-"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Malfoy yelled, a flash of light and Harry was on the ground frozen. Draco walked over to him. "Like I said Potter, it's my business, not yours and certainly not Weasley's. So Bugger off. Next time I wont be so nice, and um..Tell me if this is familiar at all." He stomped on Harry's face breaking his nose...Again. "Sweet dreams Potty." He said as he walked off leaving Harry to bleed all over his face.

The little encounter with Harry seemed to be just what he needed. He took a slow walk back to his room, tossed himself on his bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning was a dreary day, cold, wet and grey, and of course Draco had Care of Magical Creatures. He spent extra time in bed instead of going down for breakfast and then pulled on his cloak and headed outside. By the time he had reached Hagrid's Hut he was soaked with rain his robes were sticking to his body and his hair was plastered to his forehead. He arrived just in time for the class to start.

"Ar'right then class. We're gonna be learning 'bout tha Winged Horses. Can anyone name a type of winged horse?"

"Well there's the Abraxan Hagrid." Hermione piped up, of course.

"Right ya are Hermione, and can ya tell me somethin about it?"

"Well they bassically look like giant Palominos and they're immensely powerful and well they're winnged."

Draco rolled his eyes. _Of course they're winged. _

"Good job Hermione, twenty house points to Gryffindor. Anyone else?" To everybody's supprise Draco raised his hand. "Erm...Malfoy? Do you know anything about winged horses."

"Yes acctually, I was thinking about Threstals. They're seen as a death omen most often because you can only see them if you've seen death. They're concidered unlucky and they possess the power of invisibility."

"Correct! Twenty house points to Slytherin." The Gryffindors moaned in displeasure. Even though it was pouring rain outside, Draco's mood seemed to lighten a bit.

After class Draco had nothing on his mind except getting back to his room and changing into some dry clothes before his next class. He was only a few steps into the Enterance Hall when a voice called out behind him.

"Oi! Malfoy! Wait Up!" There were footsteps following him. He froze. _I knew that voice. Oh Bullock._

"What do you want Granger?" Draco said coolly without turning around.

"We need to talk...Now!" There was a note of imaitence in her voice.

"If this is about the homework that Slughorn assigned us I don't need help on this one thanks." He walked away, she ran after him.

"No Malfoy we need to talk," She grabbed him by his arm and turned him around.

"Get your hands off of me! You flithy mudblood!" The words hung in the air, stinging like salt in the wound. He looked her in the eyes, there were tears. He felt bad suddenly, he'd be damned if he let her know that.

"You are such an arse Malfoy!" She punched him, there was a deffinate cracking sound as her fist connected with the side of his face. "By the way...Does that feel familiar, you foul loatsome evil little cockroach." She turned away to leave Draco with a bleeding nose and a swolen lip. _That stupid bitch._ He put his hand up to his nose, feeling blood. _I swear I will make her pay for that. _He licked his lips tasting blood and smirked. _She Will Pay..._

November was here, the grounds of Hogwarts were covered with a layer of fresh, white, soft snow. Draco was asleep in his bed, the curtans on his four-poster bed drawn to keep out the blinding morning light from the enchanted windows.

"Hey you lazy git, wake up before I pull your sorry rear out of this bed. God I hope you're wearing clothes." A cold voice sliced through the peacefullness of Draco's sleep. _This better be good. _He kept his eyes shut hoping that Theo would get the message and leave him alone. "Draco get up. I know you can here me. It's three in the afternoon! You missed your classes, Snape is furious I had to tell him you were sick. What's your problem?" Draco had enough and he climbed out of his bed and rubbed his eyes, he was annoyed with Theo but he was too tired to care.

"How angry was he?"

"He took points off, thanks by the way."

"For what the points? Like I was the first Slytherin to lose points...I mean-"  
"No." Theo cut in. "Longbottom was sick...acctually sick. Guess who had to work with your precious Mudblood." Theo glared at Draco maliciously.

"This is the big deal? You had to work with Hermione and now you wake me up from the greatest sleep that I have had in weeks?" He yawned. "What?" Theo was looking at him with a quizzical look.

"Draco, are you feeling okay?"

"Why?" Theo put his hand on Draco's forehead to see if he was warm. "Don't touch me!"

"You just look sick. You're eyes are sunken in...and you're a bit more pale than normal...and you just called..._That mudblood_...by her first name." Draco's eyes widened.

"N-no I didn't"

"Yes you did. What's going on? You were with her a lot and she stopped coming around. Was she acctually tutoring you...or was there something more going on?"

"Fuck off. You know I wouldn't touch a mudblood."

"Yes, your morals wouldn't but...You're a guy...Who recently had a break up. It's been what..three months? Since you and Pansy broke it off. So you've either been getting it on the side from Granger, or you've been wanking it every day of every week." Theo laughed.

"Shut Up! Is this what you've woken me for? So you can accuse me of sleeping with a dirty muggle born girl? I don't need this."  
"I'm just trying to help you mate!"

"Help? You're a Prefect aren't you?"

"Yeah...but I don't-"  
"Shut up. Let me talk. You're a Prefect, go give Potter and Weasley detention, something dificult to get them out in the open. I want to really get them back." He was more talking to himself than Theo.

"What the bloody hell are you going on about?"

"N-nothing...Never mind that." Theo looked as if he was not about to let this go. "Don't Theo, just drop it okay? Get out I'll meet you upstairs." Theo turned around and left the room, when he reached the door he stopped.

"You love her don't you?" And he was gone. _Love? Ha! As if I could love her. _Draco sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. _God damn that Theo, he thinks he knows everything. _He pulled on a loos fitting grey buttondown and a pair of black jeans. Muggle clothes his mother would call them, he called it comfortable. He went upstairs to the common room and looked for Theo. He wasn't there but there was a note on the table with his name on it.

'Draco, I'm down by the Greenhouses. Meet Me There.'

_Why couldn't Theo just wait for me the stupid git. _He decided it best to acctually go, Theo would just lecture him more if he didn't go.

Inside the Gryffindor common room Hermione was playing a game of Wizard's Chess with Ginny.

"So, ou're done tutoring Malfoy then?"

"Yes. We had a little bit of a dissagreement and I told him I wouldn not tolorate it. He stormed off and I havn't heard from him in two weeks/ Come to think of it, he wasn't even in class today."

"Well maybe he's off doing Death Eater stuff?"

"Who cares? As long as he leaves Ron and Harry alone then- What?" Hermione looked up and Ginny was starring behind her. She turned around. "Nott? What are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"Head Boy remmeber? You need to come with me, now."

"But why?" Hermione was not about to trust one of Malfoy's cronies, Head Boy or not.

"Professor Sprout wants to see you. Something about your last asignment." She didn't belive him.

"I don't trust you Nott. Now leave. This is a Gryffendor common room."

"Granger, don't make me force you." He took a few stepps closer, she drew her wand.

"Ginny, go upstairs. Now." Ginny left hurriedly. Hermione looked back at Theo. "Why are you still here?"

"I'm not leaving without you. Don't make me...Force you." He repeated himself. She didn't budge.

"I already said I'm not going anywhere with you." He moved swiftly forward and grabbed her hand.

"Come. With. Me." He said through gritted teeth as he tightend his grip.

"Ow! Let Me Go!" He pulled on her arm forcing her to move, he was stronger than she was and even though she resisted he still won. They got to the stairs and Theo stopped.

"Either walk, or I'll force you by other means, and belive me Granger, I don't want to do it this way." She looked as if she was going to spit in his face."Okay, fine. Have it your way." He looked angry as he drew his wand. "Imperio!" He shouted, Hermione went ridged her eyes seemed to roll back in her head. "Now follow me." Theo said as he headed down the stairs to the grounds.

Draco arrived at the Herbology Greenhouses and Theo was nowhere to be found. _That bastard let me on a wild goose chase. _But then heard voices.

"Oi! You know the Imperius Curse is unforgiveable!"

"Merlin I should have just left you under the curse, you were so much quieter that way."

"You ARSE!" There was a dull thud.

"Ow! You're so annoying. I have absolutely no idea what he sees in you. Just go in there will you!"

"No! Get your hands off of me!" Draco rounded the corner and saw Theo dragging Hermione towards him.

"THEO!" Draco rushed over and pulled him off of her. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET OFF OF HER!"

"Draco calm down mate. I brought her here because the two of you need to- Would you get OFF?" He yelled at Hermione as she tried to atack him again. "The both of you, come with me now." There was a loud sound as both Draco and Hermione objected. "Okay how about this, do it or I curse your mouths off eh? How's that sound?" Niether of them said anything. "Right. This way." He led them to one of the smaller greenhouses. "In." He said as he opened the door. They both went in, then he shut it and locked it. "Don't even bother to try and unlock it. You wont be able to use alohamorah on this one. Now the two of you talk it out I'll come back in a few hours. Have Fun." Inside the greenhouse Hermione sat on an overturned giant clay pot, Draco stood at the door banging on it.

"THEO YOU BASTARD! LET US OUT!" He turned around to look at Hermione. "What do you want to do? Obviously we'll be here for quite some time."

"I don't want to do anything with you." She said coolly.

"I have an idea. We could play a game?"

"What kind of game?" She was suspusious of his sudden friendlieness.

"Wizard's Chess, Cards, Gobstones?"

"How on earth do you plan on playing one of those games?"

"It's a secret, so what do you want to play?"

"Cards sounds like fun, if you don't mind getting your arse beat." Draco laughd loudly.

"Oh? Do you want to make it interesting then?" He winked.

"How so?"

"How about we play strip-poker. For every game you win, I will take a piece of clothing off, and vise versa. Deal?"

"I hope you wore a lot of clothes Draco..." She purred. He blushed slightly but pulled out his wand and flicked it. A deck of cards that were stained with a questionable red substance, he dealt out the cards.

After a few games Draco's button down shirt, cloak and shoes were sitting in the corner. Hermione's cloak, shoes and socks were in the corner as well.

"Okay what have you got then?" Hermione showed her cards, she had two pairs, 9's and 6's. Draco laughed.

"What's so funny, what've you got?" Draco showed her his cards, he had a full house. Hermione glaired as she removed her shirt, revealing her breasts snugly fit into a tight black lacy bra. Draco couldn't look away, he blushed slightly. "What are you staring at?"

"N-nothing Granger. Next game?"

They played again and Draco won again. Now Hermione was just in her underwear and her socks. Draco was supprised that he still was winning, here a beautiful girl was sitting in front of him in just her underwear. He had never noticed before how amazing her body was.

"Play again? Draco?" Hermione cooed. She winked at him, hoping if she distracted him enough he'd eventually lose.

"Um...Hermione...I have a better idea."

**Author's Note: I still have really nothing to say, except I BET YOU CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER HUH? Lol I'm sorry I have to do a cliffhanger at least once. Here's a preview.**

**~Preview~~Preview~~Preview~~Preview~~Preview~~Preview~~Preview~~Preview~~Preview~ **

"**You ARSE! I told you that I loved you! How could you do this to me!"**

"**I never loved you. Get over it. Leave me be." He stormed off to his room.**


	7. The Confession

**Chapter VII**

**Author's Note: Okay I know I left you all hanging, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Lol You'll enjoy this one now. I hope... Here We Go! (Sorry that this has taken so so so much time. I've been really busy with my grades trying to make sure I get into OTC coming this July. but I digress, my chapters should be coming more frequently now that I have a bit of spare time.)**

Hermione shifted in her seat slightly. "Erm...What did you have in mind?"

"Lets play another game." Draco grabbed his bag. "Close your eyes." She didn't move, he placed his hand over her eyes. He reached into his bag, pulled out some chocolate and placed a piece in her mouth.

"Mmmmm Chocolate..." She smiled.

"Good...Next." He reached into his bag again and grabbed some every flavour beans. Feeding her a bright yellow one.

"Ohh! Bertie Bott's, it's lemon flavoured."

"Yes..Ready for the next one?" She nodded. This time instead of reaching into his bag he leaned forward and kissed her. She jumped slightly but she did not pull back. Draco removed his hand from her eyes and pulled her onto his lap. Hermione broke the kiss.

"Hermione, I need you..." He blushed, so did Hermione. He waited for her to make the first move. She did. She leaned in and kissed him, first on the lips then on the neck. Draco went to take off his pants but Hermione beat him to it. She unzipped his pants and pulled them off. There was quite a revealing bulge growing in his boxers. Hermione laughed softly, in a girlish way, she was obviously pleased. Then she took off her bra and panties revealing her beautiful, curvy, porcelan skinned body. Draco's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as she spoke.

"Draco my love, I want you so badly." Hermione climbed onto his lap once again, a thin layer of fabric separating their bits from each other. He couldn't hold on anymore.

A bright light shown down on him as he rubbed his eyes. _What's going on? _He thought to himself as he sat up, realizing he was in his room again. The sun was shining though is curtans, he looked at his watch. _It's noon?... _He sighed it had just been another dream. _I'm late for class again... _That dream had, among others, felt so real and this time he did not want it to end. The visions of he and Hermione shagging made him horny, even the thought of them doing it in a public area with the chance of getting caught...It just made Draco want her so much more. _I want to hear her scream my name. _Even he was shocked that the thought entered his mind. He still had a raging hard on.

Hermione was a bit disheveled as she entered her Ancient Runes class. She looked around for Padama Patail, one of her only friends in this class it was unfortunately filled mostly with rather unfriendly Ravenclaws and a few Slytherins. She was nowhere in sight, so she sat at a table by herself and pulled out her book and her homework so she could check everything over once more. There was a small cough behind her as she looked up.

"Oh Hello Padama...You're late."

"Yeah I had a few things to take care of but enough about me, what's up with you, your hair is a mess and you look like you've not slept in ages. Is anything the matter?"

"No I've just been busy."

"Okay." Padama said as she sat down, not entirely convinced. "What's the deal with Malfoy?" Hermione choked for a moment.

"What about him, I've not seen him in...well it must've been about three weeks, aside from classes. But he's irrelevant the stupid git, I'm done dealing with him."

"Oh, well...He's...Erm..Standing. Behind you..." Hermione's eyes widened as she turned around. Draco was standing behind her with a look on his face as if someone had just force fed him flobber worm mucus.

"Erm..Hello Malfoy...What d'you w-"

"Save it Granger. You just stuff your mouth and bugger off. If you didn't want to be around me then maybe you should have said something to my face. Just you watch your back. Seriously Granger, Watch Your Back." He walked away to sit himself far away at the opposite side of the room, facing her so he could sit and glare at her. Hermione was actually a little scared, she knew what he was capable of.

"Erm...Hermione...You know he's still staring at you right?" Padama said with a worrysome look.

"Yes, don't look at him." Hermione said as she tried to focus on what their Professor was saying.

Draco was sitting across the room watching that mass of big bushy brown hair that was Hermione.

_He's Irrelevant...The stupid git...I'm done...With Him..._

Her voice echoed I his mind over and over again like a bad record. _So she really doesn't like me like that...Like What Draco?...Like...Like I like her._

"Draco did you hear what I said?" A shrill voice woke Draco from his daydream state. He shook his head and looked over at Pansy who had been going on for quite some time now.

"Sorry...I really wasn't listening, you want to say that again?"

"I was just talking about how horrible my Astrology class has been...Draco...I know you've been very lonely and the stress has been taking its toll on you...So I was thinking, I still love you...and I know you still love me...So maybe we should get back together?" Draco snorted his attention now fully on Pansy.

"I'm hungry, I think I'm going to lunch."

"HELLO? I just admitted to you that I still love you..."

"So?"

"YOU ARSE! I told you that I loved you! How could you do this to me! How could you be such an unforgiving bastard! I thought you cared about me!"

"I never loved you. Get over it. Leave me be." He stormed off, not feeling so hungry now. He got up and walked away to hear Pansy screech behind him.

"HOW COULD YOU?..." The rest of her words were drowned out in sobs until Draco was around the corner. He finally reached the Common Room. _Fuck! This is the last thing that I needed to deal with. _Draco headed up to his room,_ h_e shoved his face into his pillow half trying to suffocate himself and half trying to just press out all the insanity. There was a horrible high pitched noise in his ear. He shook his head back and forth trying to rid himself of the noise. He screamed loudly into his pillow, his voice filled with rage and hatred. _That stupid bitch how could she even THINK that I would take her back! It was her fault in the first place! _Ideas floated in his head, debating on weather he should curse Pansy or not. He shook his head thinking better against it, his stomach growled loudly. _Maybe I should eat, or at least try to eat, something. _Draco thought to himself as his stomach growled again. He reached under his bed

The anger pent up inside Draco was preventing him from falling asleep, he just tossed and turned all night long. Visions of Pansy were in his mind every time he closed his eyes, and when he wasn't thinking of Pansy he was thinking of Hermione. Her smiling face, her soft flowing hair, her porcelain skin, the thoughts sent shivers down his spine. He sat up abruptly grabbing a quill and some spare parchment, scribbling frantically. Once finished he laid back down and closed his eyes.

At some point he had fallen asleep, waking up with an awkward kink in his back from sleeping in a strange curled up way, with the parchment rolled up and clenched in his hand. He looked at it strangely for a moment and then realized what it was. Draco got up and went to the Owlery he borrowed one of the school owls and sent it out, knowing right then and there that the owl was going to just go straight to the Great Hall. Draco picked up his things and left the Owlery.

Hermione sat down with Ginny and Ron in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Ron. Where's Harry?" She looked to Ron who was currently stuffing his face full of bangers and toast.

"Mi…Fink…e's- e-dda Commonrrom…" Ron said spraying bits of food everywhere.

"Chew your food first Ronald…That's disgusting!" She waited as Ginny sat there rolling her eyes.

"I said, I think he's in the Common Room. He was asleep when I left, if he wants to sleep in and miss breakfast that's his problem."

"Oh, okay then."

"Is something the matter Hermione?" Ginny piped up finally.

"What? No. Everything is fine.

"Yeah…Sure it is." Ginny said rolling her eyes, before she turned her attention to her food. A loud screech of owls signaled that the post had arrived. A small black screech owl landed in the middle of the Gryffindor table with Hedwig. Harry reached over Ginny's shoulder and grabbed his copy of the Daily Prophet from his beautiful white snow owl.

"Harry? Where'd you come from?" Ginny cooed as she snuggled his arm.

"I was just taking care of something for Slughorn." He gave her a look telling her to not bother questioning further. He sat down and pulled a plate of food to him, eyeing up the small black owl.

"Hermione…This owl has a letter for you. Who're you writing to?"

"It's Krum isn't it?" Ron piped up after finishing a large gulp of food.

"No Ron, I haven't heard from Viktor in ages…" It was true; Viktor was in Bulgaria fighting for his resistance, sort of a Bulgarian Order of the Phoenix. Knowing Karkaroff, he probably had all of Durmstrang trained to fight, or at least, trained to defend the Castle of Durmstrang giving him a hiding place from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She took the letter from Harry and looked it over before opening it, she thought it best to double check any post before opening it especially if it were unexpected. On the front it had a crest she did not recognize, on the back a black wax seal. "Do either of you recognize this crest?" Hermione asked the boys.

"Nope, never seen it in my life, looks like it must come from an old family."

"Huh…I wonder." Hermione felt it safe to open for some inexplicable reason, pealing off the wax seal very slowly she opened the letter. A neatly folded piece of parchment fell from the envelope. Hermione opened it and read it slowly to herself.

"If I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake up everyday to the sound of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my cheek, the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine...Knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you.

This poem is for you my Love…They are not my own words, but the greatest writers in history could not put it better, how I feel for you. To think of your constantly, and watch you from afar is what I live for. But I would die if it meant I could be yours, even for a short breathtaking moment.

Sincerely, you're Secret Prince." Hermione sat there aghast, unaware of what to say, her jaw fallen open.

"Hey…What is it? You're all red..." Ginny whispered to Hermione as she reached out for the letter. Hermione whipped it away from her grasp.

"It is nothing." Hermione's voice was quiet.

"Nothing makes you turn more red than a howler eh?" Said Harry with a smirk. Ron on the other hand had ceased stuffing himself to the gills to look at Hermione. A look half of pain half intense curiosity.

"It was Viktor again wasn't it?" Ginny pestered.

"No...To be honest, as if it is any of your business, I have absolutely no idea who sent it." She looked the letter over once more before tossing it on th table.

"Have a look for yourself." Harry and Ron made a grab for the letter but it was Ginny who came up victorious.

"Wow...this is sweet in a sick and slightly stalker-ish way." Hermione laughed, and Ron yanked the letter from Ginny's grasp.

"I don't like this Hermione..." Ron's face hardened into a cold glare. "Someone is stalking you...or Idunno...but this isn't right." Ron surprisingly to everyone at the table, pushed his plate away.

"Bullock...It's as if he can sense it." Muttered Harry as none other than Draco was seen heading towards Hermione. "Bog off Malfoy! Only us Gryffindors here."

"Heh well I'm not here for you now am I? So mind your fecking business Potter." Draco had a glare upon his face that would make even Lucius cower for a moment or two. "Granger, can I have a word? It's...Important."

"What could you possibly want to talk to me for eh?"

"Just. Please? I just need a moment of your time...Alone." Draco added as he looked at the other three.

Hermione stood up, gathered her things and looked to her friends. "I'll see you lot in potions. Don't worry." Then the two of them walked out. Draco looked to Hermione and stopped walking once they were outside the Great Hall. Making sure that the doors were shut so he knew the large golden doors separated them from Granger's sadistic blood traitorous friends.

"Hermione...I have to tell you something." Draco was looking down at the ground instead of at her.

"What? Why are you acting so nice to me all of the sudden?"

"Well that's the thing. I can not get you out of my head. I don't know how to put this any other way except for...I love you..."


End file.
